Fate of the Legndary Duo
by DoodleDayzFics
Summary: In a world that is turned to chaos, two brothers must face a threat so big, they will make history. Travel with Kyairo and Diashi as they unfold secrets of the past, origins of the gods and much more. And will the twin swords of fate help the duo find their true beginnings as well?


Chapter 1: Pilot

{ **Finally I didn't slack off, and I made something for y'all. Here it is! My first Fanfic (attempt 4) Next one will come out in a few days to a week! Happy reading! I also would like for some comments and reviews to help make my story even more adventurous and eventful! )}**

 _It almost felt that long ago, when I was born, when I was created was just yesterday. I guess I function like a mortal, a solemn being that lives for 99 plus years, and that's about it. It isn't fair, the circle of life. A cruel fate that humans share, very strange, but when your immortal things change. You can live till Earth ends! You'll enjoy life forever, even if you would like to die you could just ask my Dad, Quetzalcoatl, he'll just send them to the Land of Paradise. I think you mortals must know about my life, as a God and all, and how I live to that name. Because of my past, present and future, you will learn a new and remarkable story to tell. I, Keeper of Dreams will tell you a story of how my brother and I saved the world from a threat so big, you wouldn't even think how terrible it was._

"Hey let me down, Ky!" a squabbling somewhat 8 year old boy bellowed at his younger brother who was just teasing him.

"Dia, quit thinking of that idiotic dream of yours, you'll never reach my height" Holding his little brother from his jacket.

"I am! You'll wait 'cuz you're a runt!"

"Hey! I maybe, but I'm still older then you"

Kyairo quickly set his brother down, and leaned back on a tree, the wind swept at his twilight hair "We need to discuss about our next destination. The Dark Gods are everywhere, and we need to stop them before they reach Dad"

Diashi made a determined, yet cute face. His older brother knew he took things seriously, but for a little kid the eldest just couldn't help but smile "Ok. Let's just head to the next realm to catch a meeting"

 _It is a time in the world where all gods and goddess were not at peace. War was upon every realm, the Dark Gods verse the Gods of Justice. Quetzalcoatl, King of all Gods, and God of the Skies led the Gods of Justice with nobility and discipline, while the Dark Gods were led by the notorious "Master Malaki", a menacing God with ultimate power. Other independent groups fought as well, but they were so unknown, that the greater armies did not recognize them. Kyairo and his little brother, Diashi are the Sons of the great God of the skies, but they abandoned their father, thinking that his tactics and plans were too rash. They devised their own group called the Shori Estrelle, and they have been recruiting many powerful gods and goddess with the brother's sheer willpower. It was their teams' goal to defeat the Dark and Justice Gods, even if it breaks their old man's heart. Kyairo, Eldest of the Queztalcoatl clan, the heir to Dad's throne, a runt, young demon god, he appears to be around in his 20's, but as I said earlier, my brother and I and the rest of the people in this story are immortal, so he is older than that. Grey skin. Cool eyes mixed with blue, orange and gold, blue almost everywhere around his body, but the very cool thing about him was that he was made out of pure Titanium. Solid Ti. I was incredible. He could withstand anything! As for me, I am Diashi, youngest of the royal family, and I'm just made out of a substance called mercury._

The Land of the Blessed was quite the place to be in after you have been storming realms, finding everyone and everything dead or into shreds. Expect the Land of the Blessed is the only realm protected with a very sustainable barrier made by the King of Gods himself. The Blessed have to be protected at all times. The Ruler of the realm was a jolly yet wise god called The Creator. He was hosting a meeting for some top secret plan for the Gods of Justice. Kyairo created a stealthy strategy to overhear the Gods without getting caught. His team needed the upper hand, plus he would mock Queztal too.

Several Gods gathered around a long, gold oval table. A God almost looking like the Candlemaker with blue skin and a cottony white beard sat at the head with a majestic snake-like God at the other end. Other distinctive gods and goddess surrounded the table as well. Up on the roof two gods were dressed in black…..

"When do we go into action, Ky?"

"Soon….don't be inpatient, Dia"

The two ascended to an opening that would lead them to a secret room to over hear the elder gods discuss their plans. Crawling around, they went through a constricted tunnel to reach their destination. They finally made it and Kyairo drawn out a bizarre machine from his sack.

"What's that?" Diashi asked

"It's another machine I invented, it records the voices in the area around you." Kyairo replied

He set the machine and the two listened for them to start.

"We must hurry up, and finish this damn war! It has been centuries, since we started!" A screeching voice peeped up

"Malaki's forces bounce back every time! How are they doing this?!" A lower voice came in

Suddenly a voice came in that both brothers could recognize…

" _Being haste isn't the solution for our battle, we should devise another plan to take down our foes"_ A thundering voice said

"Dad…" Thought Kyairo as he narrowed his eyebrows

"I have a thought" called out the Creator "How about we send a spy. Someone who is stealthy and worthy of such task"

Then Kyairo had an idea, a bright idea…

With a cut of his legendary blade he sliced the wall of the lesser room and came out "LISTEN HERE! I'M THE ONE YOU'RE LOOKING FOR!"

"K-Kyairo?!" every exclaimed

(To be Continued)


End file.
